1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector that can effectively connect to a mating electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a traditional electrical connector includes an insulating housing and conductive terminals received in the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a terminal receiving trough for receiving the conductive terminals. Wherein, the conductive terminal has a fixed portion, a contacting portion which is located at an end of the fixed portion, and a welding portion which is located at the other end of the fixed portion. However, the development of electronic technology has affected the amount of electromagnetic interference that builds up between the adjacent conductive terminals within the electrical connector and the outside surface of the electrical component. This causes the electrical connector to be unable to connect to a mating electrical component effectively and influences the electrical connector's performance. Therefore, an electrical connector which overcomes these faults is necessary.